Chasing Your Dreams
by schuesta
Summary: Because there is only one, one thing, that Will wants more then  becoming a Broadway Star...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just my idea of how Wemma's ''funeral hallway scene should have went''. This is my first Fan fiction ever, so don't to be harsh on me please (: for all the wemmites out there !**_

''Just don't be a stranger okay ?'' She whispers, before turning around, unable to hold her tears anymore. She never had the man of her dreams, but this was different. He would leave, and there was no assurance that he would ever come back.

''WAIT! Emma please wait. I need to know something, its important!'' Will screams after her. He needs to know if she wants to give him a second chance.

''What is it Will? Please go, don't do this to yourself. Its you're dream. You have to chase it, so go.'' Emma says with tears in her eyes. She doesn't mean it though. She doesn't want anything else then for him to stay, but saying that would be selfish wouldn't it?

''Emma, this was my dream yeah, and ofcource I still want to be a broadway star, but there is one thing, one thing that I want so much more then becoming a star Em.'' He sighs...

''What is it Will?'' She whispers softly, she's sure she knows what it is, but she wants him to confirm it. She wants to know what she's been wanting for so long.

''It's you Ems, it's always you. And please, tell me you'll give me a second chance.'' He get's tears in his eyes at this point. ''Because, I wanted you for so long, I wanted you longer than I had right to. I had you Em, and losing you was the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life. And if you will give me the chance to make it up to you, I'll take that chance with both hands...'' There is a long, comfortable silence... ''I love you Emma Pillsbury, and if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life convincing you so.'' He says while he cups her cheeks

''Will.'' She looks him straight in the eyes. Gosh, she loved those puppy eyes.. '' Will, I love you too, but...'' Before she had the time to finish that sentence, his lips captured hers. At first it was a soft kiss, but when she started to kiss back, it was getting more passionate.

After a while they broke apart, looking each other in the eyes. They wanted eachother for so long now, so why was it so damn hard?

''Will, I want nothing more then give you a second chance, but I don't want to be the reason that stopped you from being a star, from making your dream come true.'' She felt tears coming up again, but she swallowed them.

He looked at her, he couldn't believe what she just said. A smile crept on his face. '' You are my biggest dream Ems. And there is no way in hell, that I'm gonna let you go now.'' He lowered his head again, his lips brushing hers. Her hands finding a way to his neck, pulling him closer. Kissing him again, but the kiss was more passionate then the one before.

Eventually they pulled apart, again. Desperate for air, but forheads still touching. Their eyes remained closed, afraid to ruin the moment by opening them.

Emma is the first one to open her eyes, looking at the man infront of her. Slowly, she let go of his neck, and taking a step backwards, creating some space between them.

Will opened his eyes in shock, afraid she regretted what they just did, what they just told each other.

But when he sees the smile on her face, he knows she regrets nothing. That he wants this as badly as he does.

Carefully, she cups his cheek, looking him straight in the eyes, before kissing him on the cheek, turn around and walk away.

A few steps before the corner, she turns around, looking at Will. And the biggest smile crept on his face when she says : ''my place tonight, 7:00 sharp. I'll cook'', and goes around the corner.

A few seconds after he realise what she just said, he screams back : ''ITS A DATE !''

_**Reviews are welcome, always :D, so tell me what you taught about it. Im sorry if this issn't the perfect English, but it issn't my mother language, so I think I did a pretty good job :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews! You guys are simply AMAZING!**_

_**BTW, I forgot this at chapter one, Disclaimer : As much as I wish I did, I do not own Glee or Will & Emma. This is chapter 2, I hope you'll like it.**_

At 4:30, Emma was cleaning her room for the second time. Because everything has to be perfect for Will. She already picked out her clothes, she only had to put it on and do her hair.

Will is looking in the mirror, wanting to look perfect for Emma. 'Should I bring flowers with me? Or would that be to much?' he thinks. He decides on not bringing any flowers, not wanting to pressure into anything their not.

''Perfect.'' She says while putting her necklace on. If she has to admit to herself, she looked sexy. 'I hope Will thinks I'm sexy too!'

At 6:20, Will closes his appartmentdoor, ready to go. Although he knows its only a 5-minute drive, he can no longer hold himself in, he's just desperate to see her. Before knocking on her door, he attempts to controle himself; 'You've seen her so many times before Will, don't act like a freak, don't screw it up like you did before.'

''Hey Will, come in, you're a little early.'' she says when she opens the door. She looks at Will, who is standing there, dumbly staring at her, and she giggles. ''Will, it's not polite not to say anything.''

''Yeah.. uhmm... Sorry Em, you look amazing!'' She blushes, gesturing him to come in. ''Woah Em, your appartment is clean, I mean, not that I expected it not to be clean, but still...''

''Will, you're babbling, you don't have to be nervous. I mean, it's nothing we haven't done before right ?'' she winks at him. ''Make yourself comfortable, dinner is almost ready. I made lasagne, I hope you like it.'' And gone is she, back to the kitchen.

So Will settles on the couch, turning the TV on. There is nothing really interesting on so he decides to just watch football. But he can't concentrate on the screen, his mind is drafting off to where he is right now, at Emma's condo, and he's actually having a date with her. He grins, and promises himself that this time, he'll actually do it right. Since he can't concentrate on the game, he'll just go to the kitchen. ''Em, are you sure there is nothing I can do to help? I mean I'd love too''

''Will, you're not supposed to come here'' she grins. ''Please go back to the living room, dinner will be ready in like 5 minutes''. ''No Will, don't give me those puppy eyes, you now I can't resist them''. Will chuckles, stepping forward, closing the distance between them.

''Will what are you...'' she got shushed by his finger. Cupping her cheeks, he leaned in carefully, testing her reaction. When her hands are reaching for his neck, he knows he can continue. He places his hands on her waist, pulling her closer, and he convers her lips with his. When the kiss grow more passionately, Will lifts her up, placing her on the counter.

They eventually pull back, gasping for air, forheads touching, eyes still closed. Then Will attacks her neck, sucking on her pulse point. ''Oww, Will, we.. we need to stop''

He looks at her, confused. ''I'm sorry Em, I eh... I'm sorry I crossed my boundaries.

''Its okay silly, I'm just affraid dinner will burn'' she cups his cheek.

''Oh yeah, dinner almost forgot...'' He says shyly, running his fingers trough his hair.

Dinner goes by pretty normal. They chat about small things, mostly about Glee club. They do the dishes together, teasing each other a bit, and soon, the date was over...

''Hey Em, I had a wonderfull evening,I hope this leads to a second date?'' he askes nervous.

''Aww thank you, I had an amazing evening to so far, but who says it has to end so soon? I mean we could watch a movie or something'' she tries to supress her yawn.

''Thank god, I didn't want to sound rude to ask haha'' he says blushing a little bit.'' So... What movie are we gonna watch?''

''Well we could watch Singing in the rain? I know for a fact that thats your favorite movie''

''You got me there, and yes, I would love to watch it''

She puts the DVD in the recorder, and settles herself on the couch next to Will, her head resting on his shoulder, hands entangled.

''Emma, Im pretty sure you haven't seen anything of the movie yet'' Will says after an half hour, finding her half asleep on his chest

''I'm sorry, I'm a little tired you know...''

''It's okay sweety, I think I should go home anyway, its kinda late.''

"I'm affraid you're right, but we definitely should do this again.'' '' Here let me walk you out.''she jumps off the couch. He smiled at her action.

''We definitely need to go on another date, you know after Nationals.'' Will said as the reached the door.

''Haha you got that right'' she winked at him. He smiled and leaned in for a godbye kiss. They met half way and it grow in a sweet, long kiss.

After a while they broke apart, he walked out the door, turning around for the last time. '' So I see you tomorrow ?''

''Yup, see you tomorrow, goodnight Will''

'' Goodnight''

She closed the door as she saw him getting in the car. She was smiling like an idiot, as she thought about what happened this evening, what happened that day.

She knew that this was just the beginning, that they had a long way to go. She knew that they will disagree sometimes, maybe fight sometimes. But most of all, she knew that with Will by her side, she could do anything. Even if that involved dealing with germs.

Especially then.

_**So, tell me what you think about it. Your reviews make my day ! Tell me if you want me to continue this story :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys so much! Your reviews seriously make my day. So this is the next chapter, I hope you all will like it :) **_

The next few days they were back to normal. They both were to busy to go on another date. Emma had her appointments, and Will was too busy with getting the Glee club ready for Nationals. The only time they would see each other was at lunch, so they decided to spend it well. They didn't lunch in the faculty room anymore, because they wanted some private time together. And because Emma's office got alot of windows, they spended every lunch in Will's office.

This day wasn't an exeption. They were in Will's office, eating their PB&J's in silence. Will was the first one to break the silence, ''Hey Em, I was wondering... Would you be my plus one at Nationals?''

She was shocked, she hadn't seen that one coming. ''Will I would be honoured but you know, there are alot of germs in New York. I mean I am progressing but I don't know if I can handle that.'' she was embarassed, not wanting to seem weak.

''Hey, you don't have to be embarassed'' he took her face with both hands, ''I'm not forcing you into anything sweetheart, but I maybe thought we could do this together you know. You're making so much progress nowadays.'' he gives her a peck on her lips, and she blushes.

''Hey Will I was wondering...'' Shannon says storming into the office. She stops her sentence when she sees Will infront of her, both of his hands cupping Emma's face. Both Will and Emma jump and Will releases Emma's face. ''I'm sorry I was interupting wasn't I'' Shannon says while she winks at Will. ''I'll come back at you another time.''

''Thanks Shannon, and by the way, would you please not tell anybody about this? We kind of want to keep this for ourselves for a while.''

''Sure buddy, your secret is safe with me.'' '' Oh and Emma, thank you for giving him another chance, maybe he'll finally smile again'' she says grinning, before walking out, closing the door behind her.

''So, that went well...'' Emma says sarcasticly. ''We're screwed if Sue finds out...''

''Don't worry, I know Shannon... She won't tell any...'' They got interupted again, this time by somebody knocking on the door twice, before opening it slowly. It was Rachel this time.

''Ehmm Mr Schue, would you please come to the auditorium?'' she askes hesitantly.

''Sure Rachel'' he looks back at Emma. ''I'll be there in a minute.'' she nods and closes the door.

''Go Will'' Emma says, '' I'll think about what you said okay, and I'll find you in your free period today, if thats alright with you?''

''Yeah sure, I'll see you then'' he walks out after giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Later that day, Emma was alone in her office, thinking about Will's offer. Ofcource she wanted to go with him to New York. There could happen alot for them that could help their relationshop, I mean its New York after all. But she thought about all the germs that were in New York. She would go on an airplane with 12 teenagers, who would make messes everywhere, the disgusting food they had there. She had to sleep in a hotel were 'who know' had slept in. And before she knew it, the bell rang. It was time to tell Will if she decided to come or not.

She walked to the choir room, knowing Will would be there. She wanted to knock, but she heard Will playing on the piano and sing, she knew it would be useless. She opened the door, but kept standing in the doorway. She was speechless, 'Will got so much talent' she thought by herself. He needs to atleast give it a shot.

When Will stopped playing, she walked towards him. He turned around as soon as he heard her footsteps.

''Hey Em, I'm sorry I didn't hear you. So eh, did you think about it ?'' he asked it hopefull, but he tried not to much, he respected whatever she was going to say.

''Yes, in fact I did. But first I wanted to say; Will, you really need to take this chance to be on broadway. I mean you're good, you're really good. If you don't take this chance, you'll regret it your whole life.''

''Emma, I thought we already talked about this. Yes, my dream was to be on broadway, but my chance is over now, it's time for the kids to shine, and they will. We're going to Nationals! And I'm not letting anything getting in the way. That's how I see my future, and hopefully it will be with you Em. My future is us.''

She smiled, god she loved this man in front of her. ''So, about your offer. I doubted you know, because of all the germs. And we have to go on a plain, on seats where other people sat. We have to sleep in hotels, on a bed where other people have lain, and what activities they have done on it...'' she sighed. ''But then I realised with who I was going with. A person who I can kiss without brushing my teeth, before or even after the kiss. I don't feel dirty after you touched me Will. You change me, you actually make me better just by your present.''she looks him straight in the eyes. He didn't know what he could expect, if she would say yes or no.

''So... I've decided to come with you!'' not a second after she finished that sentence, she saw him jump up and wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

''Will...'' she pulled back, looking into his eyes, ''I love you... I always did.'' she thought he was going to cry, but then the biggest smile crept on his face, a smile she would remember for a long time.

''You can't even imagine how long I've waited to hear you say that'' he confesses. ''And ofcource, I love you too, more than you know''

What Emma did then was something neither of them expected, she surprised him with kiss. He froze, but was soon responding the kiss, and it grow into a passionate kiss. It soon became too heated and they had to stop, realising where they were. He pulled her back in for another hug, and she could feel him smile against her skin. She knew she made the right decision. And she realised once again, that everything was alright, as long as she had Will.

_**So, don't be affraid to tell me your thoughts.**_

_**I was wondering ; do you guys want me to write Nationals, or do you want me to skip it? I mean there could**_

_**be some Wemma fluff in New York, but it will basicly based around the 'Glee Club'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the late update, I had an important school week with alot of tests and stuff, so I had no time to update. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and I think its unanimous decided that I'll do Nationals :). Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

It was the night before Nationals, and both Emma and Will were packing. They were so exited to go to New York. The kids have worked their butt of the past 2 years to be able to go there, and they finally made it. Also they were exited for what would happen to _them_, with their relationship.

A half hour after Emma finished packing, she got a phone call. When she looked at the number she recognized it within a second.

''Hey Will what's up?''

''Nothing much, are you done with packing already?''

''Yes, in fact I did. What about you?''

''Yeah I just finished but I just wanted to hear your voice. Do you maybe wanna come over and have a drink or something? Or do you need to go to bed on time?'' he teases.

''Very funny Will, give me ten minutes okay. Bye.'' and she hangs up. She checkes her hair in the mirror and fix it, took her car keys and left

12 minutes later, Will heard a knock on his door. He jumped up and walked to the door, well, I think ran is a better word. When he opened the door he was stunned, and after a few seconds he finally speaks. ''Hey Em, you look beautiful.'' and he comes in for a hug.

''Thank you Will, you're not so bad yourself''' and gives him a kiss on his cheek when they pulled apart. ''So are you pumped for Nationals yet?'' she askes when he leads them to the living room.

''You can bet. I think I am more nervous then the kids are. We've worked so hard for this, and its hard to believe that we're actually going to New York! And that tomorrow!''

Emma smiles, she loves how passionate Will is about Glee Club. She knows for sure that later he will be a great father But then something interrups her thoughts. ''And what about Broadway, Will? Don't you think you should give it a shot?''

''No I don't, like I said, it's time for the kids now to shine. And if I did wanna give it a shot, I couldn't because I already called April and told her I couldn't do it, so she already has someone else.'' he winks at her. ''So, you want some wine or something else?''

''Nope, wine is perfect for me.'' She walks to the couch and settles it. ''So... What did you have in mind, sir?''

Will comes back from the kitchen with two glasses of wine and gives one to her. ''Well I thought we could maybe watch a movie or something, or we could talk, its all up to you my dear.''

She blushes slightly at his words, he's such a gentleman. ''I think we should watch a movie then.

''Well although I have alot of movies, I think we should continue watching Singing in the Rain, since you weren't able to finish it earlier'' he laughs at her.

And at that words, she throws a pillow at him, which he can avoid easily. ''That's not funny Will'' she tries to say that seriously, but halfway she can't help it but laugh with him. ''You're such an dork you know that...'' She hasn't even time to normally finish the sentence, because Will has jumped on her and started tickling her. '' STOP! Will stop. I..'' But she has to laugh so hard, she can't even talk normal, nor trying to stop him. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean thaaaat.''

''Alright'' Will says serious, ''I forgive you, but first you have to give me a kiss'', he says devilish, and a smirk appears on his face. She knows he's teasing her, but she has no complain on his commands, so she leans in and gives him a peck on his lips.

''Was that it?'' he pouts, with his big brown eyes looking sad at her.

''Well, you wanted a kiss'' she says with a big smile on her face, ''and that was a kiss, so I don't think you have any right to complain sir. But...'' she continues ''if you ask nice, I might give another go'' she winks.

''Ahh well, dear Emma, will you please make me happy, by giving me an passionate kiss on my lips'' he teases. She cuppes his cheek and lickes her lips. She pulls him closer and her lips are brushing his. It starts with a soft kiss on his lips, but soon Will's tongue is seeking for entrance, and Emma gladly welcomes it by opening her mouth a little. They stay kissing like this for a while, but then Will pulls away, and Emma is looking confusing at him.

''Don't worry sweety'' his hand is taking hers and he gives it a gentle kiss. ''I just think we shouldn't rush into things we're not ready for. We should take it slow.''

She sighes. ''Yes, I think you're right. I'm just very comfortable around you'' She glances at her watch. ''I think I should go anyway, it's kinda late, and you know, I need to get up very early tomorrow.''

''Ah well, time flies when you're having fun huh.'' he says smirking, but his eyes aren't joining.

She laughs, and he raises his eyebrow. ''Will, I don't know if you've forgotten, but tomorrow we're going to New York, and I think we're going to have plenty of fun there.'' she explained, and a smile crept on his face.

They wished each other goodnight after Will pulled her into another hug and kissed her softly on the lips. Before walking to her car, Emma thanks Will for the wonderfull evening, and starts to walk, after a few steps, she turns around and says 'Oh and Will... I love you'' she smiles at him one last time and then gets into her car.

Only after he saw her getting in the car and drive away, he closes the door. He's still speechless after what she said. Sure, he heard her say it before, but the way she said it, and the look in her eyes. And also she was right, New York was going to be amazing. He knows for sure that he's going to be certain about that.

At 4:25, Emma gets a phone call. 'Who in earth calls me at 4:25' she thinks. But she decides to pick up anyway. ''Hello there sleeping beauty'' she hears a familiar voice say, which she recognizes immediately.

''Hello Will, why are you calling me so early. I intended to sleep atleast another 20 minutes'' she yawns.

He melts when he hears her soft voice, especially when she's still half asleep. ''Well I'm sorry to wake you up, but the adrenaline is pumping through my body right now. And you know, I couldn't not share that with you.'' he smirks.

''Well thanks alot, I'll get up now then, I don't think there's a point of trying to go back to sleep now anyway'' He grins, gosh he loves her. '' So... Shall I pick you up at 5:15, so we can go to school together?'' he askes seriously.

''Sure, I'd love to. You make me exited'' she grins. ''See you at 5:15 then?''

''5:15 it is. Bye Ems'' and he hangs up. She keeps the phone to her ear, too tired to move. But then she realizes she has still alot to do ; she needs to dress up, put on some make-up, make some breakfast, and she jumps out of her bed.

When the clock strikes 5:05, she's ready and waiting for Will to pick her up. When she hears the knockes on her door, she takes her suitcase, walks to the door and opens it.

''Hello there Cinderella, are you ready to come go? Because 12 exited kids and New York are waiting'' he looks at her, smiling, and he extends his hand.

She closes the door behind her, and without hesitating, she places her hand into his.

**Thank you for reading :) Tell me your thoughts as always. I think Nationals will be separated in 2 or 3 more chapters. I promise you the next update will be sooner. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys again for the wonderful reviews, I never thought there would be people who would actually like what I would write ;). And xJuBee, that exactly what I thought haha. Well here is the next chap. So enjoy.**

''Alright guys, can you keep it quiet back there, there are some people here who are actually trying to get some sleep!'' Will shouts to the guys in the back of the bus. He hears some lame replies like 'yeah sure' and 'sorry' as he gets back in his seat next to Emma.

''I wonder where they get their energy from'' he complains to Emma. ''You can't blame them Will, they are just exited because they are going to Nationals! In New York!'' she smiles. ''And by the way, who was the hyper person calling me at 4:25 in the morning'' she says laughing.

''Arg, I'm afraid you are right, well you always are don't you?'' he winks at her and her cheeks colour slightly. He gives her a kiss on her cheek, ''I'm sorry for waking you up then sleeping beauty, maybe you can try to sleep now? I don't mind lending you my shoulder.'' he asks politely. She nods thankfully and rests her head on his shoulder, trying to get some sleep.

A few hours later, she wakes up, her neck stiff from lying on Will's shoulder. Forgetting where she was, and that somebody is sitting next to her, she streches out until she hits something hard, followed by a noise what seemed like an 'Ahw!' She immediately opens her eyes and realizes she has hitten Will. She looks at him, while he is busy rubbing his cheek, right where she had hitten him.

''Oh gosh Will, I'm so sorry.'' she apologizes to him, trying to supress her laugh, but she fails. ''Yeah, I can see you are really sorry'' he looks mad at her, but just before she can say something, he smirks. ''I'm just kidding sweety.' he adds quickly after seeing her sad face. The nickname doesn't go unnoticed by Emma.

She smiles and runs her index finger over the spot on Will's cheek, exactly where she had hit him just minutes before. He turns his head to look her straight in the eyes, and they both lean to each other. A few seconds before their lips should meet, they hear some yelling and whistling behind them. They both turn away with red flushed cheeks, and there is an awkward silence between them.

''So, we should sing a song to get in the mood!'' Emma turns around to the kids while she tries to change the subject, and all the eyes of the kids light up. ''Let's do the mash up we've practiced!'' Rachel suggest. And everybody's with her.

_ I don't like cities_

_ But I like New York_

_ The famous places to visit are so many_

_ Other places make me feel like a dork_

_ I told my Grandpa I wouldn't miss on any_

_ Los Angeles is for people who sleep_

_ Go to see the whole town, from Yonkers on down to the Bay_

_ Paris and Londen_

_ Baby you can keep_

_ Baby you can keep_

_ Baby you can keep_

_ Other cities always make me mad_

_ Other places always make me sad_

_ No other city ever made me glad exept New York, New York,_

_ It's the old New York_

_ I love New York_

_ I love New York (New York, New York)_

_ I love New York (New York, New York)_

_ If you don't like my attitude, then you can get lost_

_ Manhattan womens are dressed in silk an satin_

_ Just go to texas_

_ Isn;t that where they golf_

_ There's just on thing that's important in Manhatten_

_ New york is not for little pussies who scream (AAAH!)_

_ Gotta pick up a date..._

_ Maybe seven or eight_

_ Paris and Londen, _

_ Baby you can keep_

_ Baby you can keep_

_ Baby you can keep_

_ Other cities always make me mad_

_ Other places always make me sad_

_ No other city ever made me glad exept New York, New York,_

_ It's the old New York_

_ I love New York_

_ I love New York (New York, New York)_

_ I love New York (New York, New York)_

_ We've sailed the seas_

_ And we've been the world over_

_ We've been to Mandalay_

_ We've seen the Sphinx_

_ And seen the Cliffs of Dover_

_ And we can safely say_

_NEW YORK!_

_ Other cities always make me mad_

_ Other places always make me sad_

_ No other city ever made me glad exept New York, New York,_

_ It's the old New York_

_ I love New York_

_ I love New York (New York, New York)_

_ I love New York (New York, New York)_

When the song is finished, there is a moment of silence. After a while, Will and Emma burst out in cheers. ''I think we have a really good shot at winning this guys!'' Will compliments them, and Emma is with him ''if only you guys sing half like this at Nationals, we easily win the first price!'' she claps.

The kids go further with talking to each other about the songs, the outfits. Until someone asks a question that silences them all.

''Mr. Schue, I heard you are leaving us to perform on Broadway, is that true?''

''What? No ofcourse not Brittany'' Will assured her ''Who told you that?''

''Sue told me not to tell you anything'' she replies. Will sighs, ofcourse Sue did. I bet she went eavesdropping when Emma came to the choir room the other day. He snaps back to reality when Emma squeezes his hand, trying to calm him, reassuring him that there's nothing wrong.

There is so much he wants to tell her in that moment, how much he loves her, that he can see a future with her, that he wants to be with her for the rest of his life. But he can't, not now atleast. So he's just content with holding her hand. And right there, he feels like after everything that happend, after everything he had been through the past year, everything finally was going to be alright. But what he didn't know, was that there was someone in New York who was going to cause some problems for him and his relationship with Emma.

**So... I hope you liked it :) Yeah yeah, I know when you go to New York, you go with an airplane, but I wanted them to sing and that kind of doesn't happen if they went with an airplane. Don't hate me for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for this late update. It's holiday here so I was kinda busy, and I had a serious writers block. I hope you like this chapter, because I'm not really sure about this outcome. But reviews are welcome as always :)**

This was her last change to get him back. Ofcourse she had lied when she told him she was over him. When she managed to get normal tickets, she held one back for herself. There was only one way to get him back, to give him what she was sure of the redhead couldn't give him. She had only two days to make her plan happen. She just had to get that OCD-chick hate him, and he will come back running in my arms.

XXX

''So guys, this is the hotel where we will stay these few days'' Will tells them when they are standing in front of a huge building. ''You get a room by pairings, no boyfriend and girlfriends.. So, Puck and Sam, Mike and Artie, Finn and Kurt, Santana and Mercedes, Brittany and Quinn, and Tina, Rachel and Lauren share a room.''

''That's so not fair'' Puck complaines, ''we can't share a room with our girlfriends, but you can'' he gestures to Emma. Will and Emma look to each other and blush.

''Well first of all, we are alot more mature than you guys, but Miss Pillsbury and me won't be sharing a room, not that it's any of your business.

So they all go inside the hotel and Will checks in and gives every pair a cardkey. ''So why don't guys go check out your room, I saw there was a Starbucks across the street so give me your order and I will go get you all one.'' and he didn't even finish his sentence before everone started screaming their orders.

After finally having noted all the orders, Emma comes up to him. ''Need some help getting those?'' she askes politely.

''No I'm fine but thank you. You're doing an amazing job so far Em, but I think you would love to take a shower don't you?''

''You know me all too well don't you?'' she laughs

''You know I do. In time im getting those you can clean up, and then we can relax at my room with our Frappuccino's ?''

''Sounds perfect to me.''

''Okay, be right back then.'' and Will left. So Emma went searching for her room, but when she finally found it, and she searched for her cardkey, she couldn't find it. Then she rememberd Will gave everyone a cardkey except her, so there was nothing left then to go find Will, and then she could also help him carry.

But when she went outside, she didn't have to search for him long. He was talking with someone who looked like... Terri Del Monico ? What is she doing here? And why is Will talking to her?Oh gosh she's seen me.

XXX

''Terri? Why are you here? I thought you were in Miami right now. So, uhm, what brings you here?''

''I know you William. I know your needs, and I know your read-headed girlfriend can't give you those, and I can. I am here to give you another chance Will, and if I were you, I would take it.''

''WHAT? Are you kidding me? No. I love Emma and I respect her decisions. If she wants to wait, then I'll wait!''

''Will, we both know you can't wait.'' she gets frustrated now. This was not the plan. ''You couldn't wait wih April, not with Shelby. And when you were ill, you couldn't wait with me!'' And then, she sees a little red spot behind Will's head. She stretches so she has a better view. It's her. I have to come up with something, and fast.

''Okay, I want to make a deal with you. You give me one kiss, and I will leave you and your girlfriend alone.''

Will raises an eyebrow. ''One kiss? You promise?''

She nods. Hesitating he leans in, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. But when he leans back, she's smirking. ''What's so funny?'' he askes, but Terri ignores him, turnes around and walks away.

But then, when he turns around, she is standing there, with tears in her eyes. She spins around on her heels and walks away

''Wait, Emma please. I can explain!''

**So there it is. It was not really a long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. My next update will be sooner, I promise !**


	7. Chapter 7

**So as promised, this update was alot faster, haha. Thank you so much for reviewing, your reviews really inspire me to write a good story. (and since there are still people reviewing i suppose I am?) Personally, I think this is my best written chapter so far, and I hope you'll think the same. Don't hate me for my language please. And I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

_''Wait, Emma please. I can explain!'' _

But she didn't wait. She ran back to the hotel, not able to face Will without bursting into tears. In the back of her mind, she knew she had to face him soon, because he still had her cardkey. But she would figure that out later, right now she just ran into the ladies bathroom, needing for some time to be alone, to think and most of all, to cry.

Was she really so stupid to think Will had changed? He had broken her heart before. He had broken it when she had no right for it. When she thought about her best friend in a inappropriate way, because he was married. He had broken it everyday when he was telling her about his wife, how happy he was when he found out he was going to be a father, that he finally was going to be a family with the girl he was with since high school. He had broken her heart when she found out he had sang his prom song to her. The prom song he had danced to with Terri. Broken when she thought he had sex with April when she wasn't ready yet, and when he had kissed Shelby.

And once again, he had broken it. Broken it by kissing his ex-wife in front of her. She who had been bad to him all those years they were married. She who had lied to him about getting a child together. How could he still love her after all she had done to him?

In the mean time Will decided not to go after her. He felt stupid for kissing Terri, but what other choice did he have. He wanted her to leave him and Emma alone. And the last thing he wanted was for Emma to see it.

''Mr Schue?'' Rachel interrupted his thoughts by popping up next to him.

''Yes Rachel? What's wrong?'' he sighed.

''Well, it's been half an hour since you left, and we didn't have our coffee yet. And considering it's across the street, I thought I should take a look.''

''Uhm, yeah something came up between. You guys owe me that coffee okay?''

And with that she pouted and she walked away, but Will called her back. ''Oh, and Rachel, can you please give this to Miss Pillsbury when you see her?'' he asked kindly, handing her Emma's cardkey.

''Sure, but can't you just give it to her yourself?'' she asked curious.

Not wanting to explain the situation, he just shook his head and mumbled a 'not really'. She just shrugged and walked away, searching for Miss Pillsbury so she could hand her her cardkey. She just want to get done with it, so she wouldn't just forget about it.

She didn't had to search for long, because she almost bumped into her when Emma returned from the ladies bathroom. Her eyes were red from crying, but Rachel decided not to ask her what was wrong.

''Oh hi there Rachel, do you maybe have any idea where I can find Mr Schuester?'' it was even hard for her to say his name without bursting into tears again.

''I have no clue where he went, but if you're searching for your card key, Mr Schue asked me to hand it to you, so I got it here'' and she handed it over. Emma nodded in appreciation and went as fast as she could to her hotelroom.

When she finally got into her room, she fastly unpacked her suitcase and then went off to take a shower. The from the moment she stepped into the shower, she allowed her tears to roll down her face. She made a big mistake to come here chaperoning. In fact, she hated herself for believing Will once again. But she convinced herself she will not take him back, no matter what his excuse is.

And also Will is crying in his shower. He's crying because he was so stupid. Because he has lost the love of his life once again, and that there is no chance she will ever take him back, and he doesn't blame her for that. But he's not just gonna leave it right there. He's gonna do whatever he can to convince her he loves her with all he got. That he wasn't cheating on her by kissing Terri, and that she's the reason that he's breathing.

'That's it' he thinks, 'I have to sing to her, I have to express my feelings by singing them to her.' He had until 7 'o clock to come up with something, because at 7 the whole group was going to have dinner together. He just needed to get her alone for a few minutres, enough to explain everything.

-XXX-

''Guys... Guys! Can I have your attention for a second please? First of all, we are in New York! Who would have ever thought that two years ago! I think it's an achievement by itself that we are here, but how awesome would it be if we would actually win? This evening you will have time to rest from our trip, but tomorrow we are going to practice for Nationals. But right now, lets enjoy our meal.''

He wasn't even finished or most of the glee-clubbers were already attacking their food. Both Will and Emma were shifting uncomfortable in their seats. They hadn't made eye-contact since the afternoon, and it wasn't really a pleasant one. Also Will was nervous because he had to talk to her about what happened. If it wouldn't work, it would mean they would never get back together again, and he couldn't bear only the thought of it.

When everyone had finished their meal, Will asked Emma if they could talk privately. She had told him yes, but it was probably because she didn't want to explain the kids why not if she would've said no.

''Will, if you're gonna tell me about what happened with Terri, I don't even wanna know about it. It happened and I am for once not going to..'' but she was shushed by his finger on her lips before she could finish.

''Emma please, I want you to listen to me. Just let me tell you what I wanna say to you. If you still hate me after that, I completely understand. But I won't ever forgive myself if I didn't get the chance to atleast try to get you back.'' he spoke with honesty. He was not going to lie to her tonight. She had the right to know the truth. And so he was a little bit releaved when she had nodded, meaning she would listen to what he had to say.

''It was stupid of me to kiss her, I know that. She asked me to have sex with her, because she knew you wanted to wait. I told her there was no way that that was going to happen, because you have to understand I will wait for you as long as you want me to.'' he spoke with tears in his eyes. ''After that she told me that, if I would kiss her, she would leave us alone. And I was so stupid to actually do it, and I am so sorry Emma. But I have no feelings for her, none at all. I love you Ems, only you. I have loved you way before I had the right to, and I know for sure that I always will.''

She was speechless, no clue what to tell him, if she should actually believe him. But there was no way he was just making this up. Then she remembered the change of Terri's mood when she had seen Emma. She had asked Will something before he had kissed her. But still, he could also have said no, and discussed it with her.

''Will...'' she whispered.

''Please forgive me Em, you have no idea how incredibly sorry I am.''

''I just need some time to think, okay?'' she walked away but Will stopped her by grasping her wrist carefully, and he quietly started to sing to her

''_You're the reason that I breathe,_

_I want you to know that._

_If you were to leave, _

_then I couldn't go back._

_My life would be incomplete_

_without you here._

_You're the reason that i breathe.''_

And suddenly, something changed inside of her. She didn't know it was the song or the look in his eyes, but she believed him. And without a doubt, she pressed her lips onto his. And she knew deep inside of her, that if she wanted to or not, she couldn't live without him.

They went back to the dinner table as if nothing happened. They didn't want to tell the kids about them, not yet. So Will payed the bill, and the kids went to their own room. Also Emma wanted to enter her room, but Will spinned her around.

''So, ehm, are we okay?'' he blushed.

''I hope we are'' she replied honestly.

''Do you wanna come in for a second?'' he gestured to his room.

''No thanks, it has been a rough day, I am really tired and longing for a bed right now.''

''Well, I've got a bed too, and I think I will sleep alot better if I have you in my arms.''

She chuckled. ''I thought you said boyfriend and girlfriend weren't allowed to sleep in the same room?''

''Rules are there to break right?'' he winked at her. ''And who said you are my girlfriend?'' he teased even further.

And that night, after they kissed each other goodnight. They fell asleep in one anothers arms, both with a huge grin on their face. They both knew that if they were together, they could conquer anything.

**So, there it is. Tell me your thoughts about it, and if you got some ideas, they are welcome either. I don't know how long this story is gonna be, as long as people like my story, I will try to keep it alive. Thank you for reading anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there, here is another update :). I hope you havn't waited for this one that long. It's sad to say that this fanfic is coming to an end. I love all your support, it's what makes me write another chapter. There will be one or two more chapters, and maybe I will make a sequel after that. But anywayz, enjoy this chapter.**

''Goodmorning gorgeous'' Emma heard when she woke up in someone's arms. She squinted one eye open, looking at Will's face, who was having the biggest smile on his face she'd ever seen.

''I can get used to this,'' she mumbled, not fully awake. She felt Will wrapping his arms tightly around her, pressing a kiss softly in her neck. ''Get used to what?'' he whispered in her ear.

''Waking up in your arms'' she grinned, her cheeks flushing red.

He pulled back from her, so he could look her in the eyes, and gave her a heartwarming smile. After staring in each others eyes for a while, a tear fell down his cheek. ''Emma, I am so sorry for yesterday, you have no idea.''

''Shh, Will I believe you, it's okay. Let's leave it behind and rather concentrate on what is happening right now.'' She reached out and runs her fingers through his hair, and gives him a reassuring smile.

The day flew by fast, Will and the Glee club had rehearsed, and Emma watched, and eventually they got their promissed coffee. Before they knew it it was evening, the evening before Nationals.

That night Will and Emma both sleeped in their own room, not trying to 'break' the rules again and risking getting caught by one of the Glee members. They kissed each other goodbye, bot nervous about what was going to happen the next day.

XXX

''Okay guys, listen up. This performance is going to be everything we've tried to reach for the past two years, but no matter where we place, I am extremely proud of you, and I'm sure Ms. Pillsbury is too!''

''Ofcourse, I am very proud of you guys. I mean you are one of the 50 best Glee clubs! But, I think you guys have a pretty good chance at winning this. You got a killer-setlist, so go kick some asses!'' Emma added.

And then, after two years of hard worken, it was their time to go on stage. They had 5 minutes to make it or break it. And as the Glee club joined the stage, the music starts to play...

XXX

''We totally killed that Mr. Schue!'' Finn screamed the second he was off stage.

''Yeah, guys I am so proud of you! I think we are going to win this thing!''

_'We are now announcing the top 5 winners in random order. Vocal Adrenaline, Aural Intensity, New Directions...'_

They didn't hear who the other two finalist were, but it didn't matter, they were in the top 5!

_'Can those 5 finalists join the stage please?'_

''Okay guys, it's now or never.'' Will said.

And after all the 5 Glee clubs were on stage, the presenter started to speak. ''First of all, I want to congratulate the five of you, for making it to the top 5, out of 50 clubs. It has been a tough decision for the judges, but unanimous they have chosen a winner. I will start with the third place...''

''And this year, the first place will go to...''

''AURAL INTESITY''

And as the presenter congratulats them, and gives them their price, all the members of the Glee club, including Will and Emma, look at each other and take each others hands. They're silently praying for the first place.

''And now, let's no longer wait. I am going to present one of you, the first price.''

''And this years Nationals Championship goes to..."

**Don't kill me please. This is a short chapter, and as i said, there will be 1 a 2 more. So... What do you think? Will the New Directions win, or will place second? Reviews are always appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A thousand times sorry for this damn late update. I am so busy nowadays and im kinda stuck. I didn't just wanna leave the story like this, so here is a short update. I hope I can get rid of my 'writers block' and finish the story, because the end is near! Anywayz, enjoy :)**

_''And this years Nationals Championship goes to..."_

The whole audience plus all the finalists were quiet. The New Directions were standing there, and no matter how much they had hated each other in the past, they were standing there, hand in hand.

''VOCAL ADRENALINE! Congratulations guys!''

And as Vocal Adrenaline were recieving there price, the New Directions left the stage.

''Fuck this. I bet they rigged it. We were so much better!''

''Puck, watch your language. And guys. We are the second best Glee club in this country. It was our first Nationals ever, you can be proud of yourself.'' Will tried to calm them.

But it was no help. Most of the girls were crying. And most of the boys looked like they would beat something up. Maybe even each other.

''They have all right to be sad Will.'' Emma came up behind him and put an arm around his waist. ''Just let them be.''

He looks at her and smiles. ''Yeah, you're probably right.'' He kisses the top of her head. ''I am proud of them though.''

''I'm sure they are aware of that sweety.''

He smiles. ''Atleast I still have you huh?'' he teases her, resting his hands on her waist. She chuckles and throws her hands around his neck. ''I guess you're right.''

They were so into their own world, that they hadn't noticed that everyone stopped whining, and that they all were looking at them. ''Well atleast someone gets lucky tonight'' Puck yelled.

Will took a few seconds to look at the kids and smiled at them, then turned back to Emma and attacked her lips with his own. Not a second after that the room exploded with cheers, as if they did win Nationals.

After they broke apart and let go of each other, Finn playfully hits Will, ''it took you damn long Mr. Schue'' he chuckles.

After a moment of teasing the couple, Emma shushes them. ''Because it's your last evening in New York, you can do whatever you wanna do, as long as nobody travels on his or her own. Tomorrow we'll be going back to Lima.''

''Wanna go for a walk around a beautiful New York?'' Will asks after all the kids left.

''I'd love to'' Emma smiles.

And after a long walk, they settle down on a bench, enjoying a beautiful sunset, with Emma's head on Will's shoulder.

''Will?''

''Hmm...''

''I'm very proud of you, you know that?'' she sits up, facing him, and he raises an eyebrow. So she continues. 'A c'mon, I know how much you hate losing. But you haven't mocked since you've placed second. It's really a prestation to place second at your first Nationals ever.'' Emma lifts her hand to his chin, caressing it.

''You know me all to well, don't you?'' he admits. He takes her hand in his, and leans in to give her a light kiss on her nose, making her blush. He whispers her a 'I love you', and immediately get's one back.

Suddenly she stands up, not letting go of his hand, ''We should head back, it's getting pretty late''

''Thank you for taking me with you Will, I wouldn't have missed it for the world.''

''You're welcome Ems, I don't think I would've survived those kids without you... And about what happened...'' he can't even finish or her lips are pressed against his.

''Let's forget about that okay. Goodnight Will.''

''Wait!'' He graps her arm before she's fully turned around, making her jump slightly. ''Please spend the night again?'' he asks with his famous puppy eyes.

''Hmm, I don't think we can permit ourselves to break another rule can we?'' Emma winks at him.

''Please? You can't torture me like that, spending the night without you.''

She pretends to think. ''Maybe I can make a exeption for you this time. But you're very lucky sir.''

''You have no idea'' he murmers, pushing her up against his door, kissing her passionatly. It's a very hot kiss and she can feel his arousal slightly against her hip, making her slowly pull away.

Will blushes, silently cursing at himself for his actions.

After brushing their teeth, and changing into some comfortable clothes, they settle in bed. Emma curls up in Will's arms, and he kisses her forehead.

''W-Will...?

''Yes sweetheart?''

''When we get home. I want to. Ehh... I want to make love to you'' she whispers.

Did she just say that? Did he hear that right? ''Hon, are you sure? I mean I will wait. I'll wait forever if you want me too. No pressure, I am sorry for what happened a moment ago, I didn't mean to.''

''No, gosh no, it's okay, I really want to. Just not here okay?''

''Ofcourse sweetie, we'll talk about that when we're back in Lima okay?''

''Okay.''

''Goodnight love.''

''Goodnight boyfriend.''

**I think there will be one more chapter, maybe to, and than my first fanfic will come to an end. I'm sorry for the late update (again). I don't wanna neglect this story at all! I hope my next update is faster, but I can't promise anything. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this, and please review, you guys make my days.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Oh god guys, don't hate me. I am so sorry that this took soooo long. First of all ; HAPPY NEW YEAR! I can't friggin wait until 17th January ohmygosh. This is **_**sadly, ****_the last chapter of this story. I hope you will also like this chapter. I have to tell you guys up front, I can't write smut, and so I didn't. This is a very fluffy chapter, you're welcome. Hope you'll enjoy!_**

And they were back in Lima, the kids standing in a queue as Emma gave each bag to the respective owner. Although Emma had labeled them, 'just in case Will, it's much easier to give it back to them when we come back', it took quite a while to give all the kids their bag.

''Ready Em?'' Will asked, impatient because he wanted to spend some one on one quality time with his girlfriend.

''Yes, finally'' she sighed.

''Eh Em. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?''

She looked doubtfully at him. '' Will, I'm sorry but I can't, I mean I'd love to ofcource, but I have to unpack my suitcase and wash everything, and gosh I really need a shower. And I mean it's kind of messy at my place so I think I need to clean, and...''

Will chuckled. ''It's okay sweetheart, I understand.''

She blushed and looked at her feet. ''I am so sorry Will, I'm getting alot better with my OCD, but it's kind of getting too much of me right now'' she apologized.

He gently lifted her head with his finger. ''Em look at me, you have no idea how proud I am. You came with me to New York! I mean New York Emma! And I haven't hear you complain ones, you slept in a hotelroom and we even shared a room in a hotelroom. And gosh, I love you so much Em.'' And he softly kissed her on her lips.

Just as he was about to pull away, she put her hands in his neck and pulled him back closer, deepening the kiss. And as he he rested his forehead on hers, he heard her mumble a 'I love you too' back.

And as they both went to their own home, they both kept thinking about the past few days, especially the 7 words that had left Emma's lips; 'I want to make love to you'.

When Emma was almost ready, her phone rang, making her jump slightly. She recognized the number immediately.

''Hey Will'' she giggled.

''Hey gorgeous'' he replied.

''How can I help you?''

''Well, I have this little problem, and you're the only one that can help?''

She was shocked. ''Oh gosh, Will did something happen?''

''Well I eh...'' and he bursted out in laughter. ''I can't really sleep without you'' he admitted blushing. ''Will you please spend the night with me, if you're ready ofcourse.''

''God Will, you scared me. I am almost done, and then I see what I can do okay?''

''Sounds perfect".

''Okay, bye Will.''

''Bye sweetheart.''

Exactly 20 minutes later she was knocking at Will's door. ''Who's there?'' he joked.

''It's Emma you dork" she giggled.

He opened the door and took in her beaty. After half a minute of staring, he greeted her and gave her a peck on her lips. ''You came'' he stated.

''Yes, I considered my options, and I figured this would be my best option'' she grinned. ''You're lucky you're cute though.''

''What can I get you to drink? I got some wine, or something else?''

''No, a wine would be lovely.''

The rest of the evening they spent chatting about everything and nothing. Although didn't mention the incident that happened in New York, because they both want to forget it as fast as possible, Emma could still see the regret in Will's eyes. When Emma tried to supress her yawn, Will suggested they'd go to bed.

Emma changed in some of Will's clothes, and will took in her beaty. ''You know, I like my clothes so much better on you''. He approached her and kissed her on her lips. She deepened the kiss and ran her tongue across Will's upper lip, seeking for entrance. He gladly opened his mouth and groaned.

''Em,'' he whispered, as he was starting to get aroused ''we have to stop before we take things to far. Before I won't be able to stop.''

She looked at him curiously, didn't he understand? ''Will I want this, I don't want you to stop'' she whispered back. She took his hand and led it to her body, letting him touch her. ''I told you Will, I wanna make love to you. I wanna show you how much you mean to me.''

''B-But... Are you..'' she shushed him by pressing her lips on his.

''Yes I am 100% sure. I want this Will. As much as you want to. I'm just scared okay? I am going to need your help.''

To many emotions were going through his body, making him unable to speak, so he just nodded. He couldn't help himself when a tear rolled down his cheek. ''I-'' he cleared his throat '' I love you so much Em'' he smiled.

''I love you too Will, you can't even understand.''

And as he picked her up and softly laid her down on his bed, he kissed her everywhere he could and whispered ''oh but I think I do.''

And that night, Will and Emma became one for the first time.

_**As the king of pop would say, this is it. I wanna thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. This was my first fanfic ever and if it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I would have ever finished it. I really hope you guys liked it and will review this last chapter * hint *. This story here is kind of my little baby haha. I really had fun writing it, although sometimes I didn't have inspiration at all. I think I will go with one shots for now :). But no thank you guys so much, you have no idea how much u helped me, and this story is for you. So thank you, and bye for now :D.**_


End file.
